Like Sensei Like Student
by Blackjak345
Summary: Couldn't really think of a summary since the title is self explanatory so...yeah SHIKAHINA FLUFF one-shot Enjoy


**A/N: okay so I was bored one day right and I thought "if Shikamaru and Hinata got together it totally be like Asuma and Kurenai" Which gave me the idea for this story. I wanted to do another Shikahina for a while but didn't want to start a story so it was really hard to think of a way to have this in a one shot but I think that I did a pretty good job at it if I do say so myself. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**~Like Sensei like Student~**

Shikamaru yawned as he walked past the training fields of his home village, boredom and irritation evident on his face. This had to have been the most uneventful day he has had in a while. He has literally done nothing but run errand after errand for the current Hokage, who apparently was too lazy to do himself. Shikamaru went from checking up on things in the Academy to seeing how the preparations for the exams that were to be held this year were going and to tell you he was tired would be an understatement. He seriously only wanted to simply spend the day lying in his bed asleep with nothing but dreams to accompany him. But the Hokage apparently had other plans for him. He sighed and looked up at the clouds, wishing that he was like one, able to just float around without a care in the world. Shrugging his shoulders, he pulled out a small cigarette from his pocket and placed it in between his mouth.

"You're turning into Asuma-Sensei more and more each day." Shikamaru did not even have to look behind him to know who had just spoken to him.

"I don't really see the similarities, Choji." He turned his head to his large friend. "And I still don't know why you and everyone have to always say that." Shikamaru had heard that phrase more and more a time went by and he couldn't see why. In his mind, he and Asuma were too different people.

"Because it's true." He chuckled. "I mean first with the cigarettes than with the weapons…." It is true that Shikamaru has taken up his Sensei's blades but it was simply because of the fast movements and the fact that he did not want to walk all the way to a store just to find weapons when he had his Sensei's. "And I can see you've stopped shaving.

"I don't have that much time on my hands and trying to find time to shave is too troublesome.

Choji smirked "….and let's forget about you and Asuma-Sensei's interest in….Team 8 women." His words quickly created a blush on his face.

"…" Shikamaru could not deny that what Choji was saying was slightly true. Lately Shikamaru and team 8's Hinata have been….seen around town together more than usual, resulting in their friends in asking if they were truly together. Neither of them confirmed or denied until it was made official in a very interesting situation.

"_Hey Shikamaru over here!" Shikamaru looked over to see his friend Ino waving over to him with a huge grin on her face. He still wondered why she decided to have this stupid party anyway. She knew that parties were one of Shikamaru's least favorite things yet she decided to invite him to one of her 'My parents are on a mission' parties. He did not however know why she decided to invite practically the whole teenage village members for a simple party. He knew nearly no one at this blasted event except for the rookie nine. _

"_Ino why does the music have to be so loud?" He complained. _

"_Because not everyone is old like you." She stuck her tongue out. Shikamaru saw the look in Ino's eyes and glanced to where she was pointing, only to wish that he didn't. For what he saw caused a sick feeling to run through his stomach. He frowned as he saw none other than the girl that he has been secretly going out with, in a since, laughing at a joke that some guy with his arm wrapped around her waist must have made. "Aw look at little Hinata! I never would have thought of her as a flirt." Shikamaru's frowned deepened as he walked away from the blond. How can Hinata be flirting with some other guy?! Sure they have been arguing lately with the whole letting people know that they were dating. Hinata had recently informed him of how uncomfortable she feels hiding their relationship from their friends while Shikamaru did not personally want others to know, knowing that it would only lead to troublesome questions. This brought more silent arguments and cold shoulders. But Hinata wouldn't be so mad at him that she would flirt with some other guy….would she? No way, she was not like that. That would be something that Ino would come up with. He still however did not like the fact that Hinata was talking with another guy. It brought a strange and unknown feeling that he really didn't want to have. Shikamaru glared across the room before looking away. He'll just keep an eye on them, just in case. _

_It's been hours into the party and the most that Shikamaru has been doing was spying on Hinata and the boy that seemed to be interested in her. Shikamaru honestly couldn't see what Hinata would even see in a guy like him. First off his hair was way too gelled and he was way too muscular for a girl like Hinata. His skin was too tan and he was just…..Shikamaru growled and crossed his arms. _

"_What's wrong with you?" Choji walked up to him with a confused look on his face. He glanced over at Hinata and chuckled. "Someone is a little jealous." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and huffed. _

"_I'm not jealous I'm just…I just don't see what's so cool about him!" _

"_Well, he's hot for starters." Ino jumped over. "And let's not forget that his one of the top ranking ninja in the village, reached anbu this year and his like our age." She giggled at the fuming Nara. Her father has informed her that the Nara clan is known for their jealous rage when it came to their loved ones. But she never would have thought of Shikamaru as the jealous type…apparently she was wrong. "And from what I'm seeing he really seems to like-." Ino stopped seeing Shikamaru walking over to the couple. "H-Hey don't make a scene!" _

_Shikamaru ignored his friend's cry as he stomped over to Hinata and the guy that he did not know. Many of his friends tried to stop him but he simply pushed them away until he was right next to Hinata. _

"_Hello Hinata…." Hinata jumped and turned to see Shikamaru with a very upset look on his face. She had no idea what he would be upset about though. She was merely talking with this guy, nothing more. Besides, if he really wanted to keep their relationship a secret than she might as well talk to other men to keep the ruse up, no matter how much she hated it. _

"_S-Shikamaru, what are you doing over here?" She asked nervously. Now she was not nervous about him seeing her talking to another male but the aura he gave off was very frightening. _

"_Hey you're Shikamaru Nara right?" The guy smiled at him. "I heard about you, pretty smart guy eh?" Shikamaru glanced at him before looking back at Hinata. _

"_Hinata, what are you doing talking to another guy?" She blushed and looked away. _

"_I-I don't see why it's a problem." She muttered. Shikamaru frowned before wrapping his arm around her shoulder. _

"_I'm sorry but…" Shikamaru pulled her closer to him. "She's actually taken." The music suddenly stopped as everyone turned their eyes at the apparent couple. Ino gasped with her mouth wide open in shock. 'I'm so happy that this happened at my party.'_

_The guy smiled and nodded. "Sorry dude I didn't know." He said before quickly walking away. Hinata blushed and looked at Shikamaru with her eyes full of surprise. _

"_S-Shikamaru…."Hinata stopped as Shikamaru faced the other guest with a serious look on his face. _

"_Just so you all know she's taken by me." The room filled with gasp as Shikamaru spoke with a tone that no one ever thought someone like him would ever thing that he would speak. "So to all the guys in here that was thinking about flirting, moving next to or even breathing near Hinata….don't." He said before walking out of the party with Hinata his hand in his. _

Ever since then no man has been flirting with Hinata while the Nara was around, truly afraid of what he might do. Looking back, Shikamaru regretted nothing. He may not be the most emotional guy around but if there was one thing that Shikamaru found himself to be when it came to Hinata…it was selfish. Hinata made him feel like he never thought he could feel. She made him want to do things, if that was even possible. She made him want to be stronger so that he could protect her from any danger. He knew that dating the Hyuga Heiress would be a difficult and tiring ordeal; what with events, constant stares from the other Hyuga members and of course those that try to challenge him for her hand in marriage, not that Shikamaru had marriage on the mind right now but if things continued the way they were…it may not be that far.

"So, how are things with Hinata anyway?" Choji asked while walking with the Nara down the dusty road.

"To tell you the truth I don't know; Naruto got me so busy that I haven't had a chance to see her in a whole week. Plus the whole preparations for her coronation as the Hyuga Head really got her running around the village for literally everything." He sighed. The one thing that he did not like about their relationship was that due to Shikamaru being Naruto's errand boy and Hinata being the Heiress soon to be Head; it was hard for them to actually have time together. Sure there are small moments of the day that they would cross paths but that was not enough for the Nara. So today had Hinata had put aside the time to go to Shikamaru's home and fix him and her a nice dinner, as sort of an apology for not seeing each other as much as they both wanted to. That was the probably the one thing that made this day great, being able to be with Hinata. "But today she's coming over to make dinner-."

"SAY WHAT?! AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME?!" Choji shouted.

"It's supposed to be for me and her…._alone._" Shikamaru rubbed his ear that Choji shouted in.

Choji crossed his arms and huffed. "Whatever I don't mind….Asuma-Sensei." Choji chuckled. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and placed blew out the smoke into the air.

"Troublesome…."

**SHIKAHINA**

Meanwhile Hinata was busy preparing for what should be a wonderful night with her boyfriend. "What's with all this food again?" Ino complained as she helped Hinata carry groceries into Shikamaru's kitchen.

"B-Because I'm making dinner for Shikamaru and I." Hinata said while placing a large bag on the table in Shikamaru's Kitchen. She was glad that Ino had offered helping her getting the food; she did not think that she could carry all the food by herself. Some might say that Hinata was over doing it but she could not help it. She had not seen Shikamaru in over a week and she missed him more than anyone could ever guess. She missed his soft smile and lazy personality. She even missed his little phrase that she found herself saying once and awhile. She hoped that he would like the meal that she had prepared for him.

"You know, you and Shikamaru are becoming more and more like Asuma and Kurenai-Sensei." Hinata blushed and cleared her throat.

"I don't understand what you m-mean." Ino rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Don't tell me you don't see it, you too are basically the younger version of them." She giggled. "I mean I remember Asuma-Sensei would always give Kurenai-Sensei roses and Shikamaru goes by the shop like a hundred times for roses." Hinata's blush deepened as she remembered how Shikamaru would randomly and sweetly give her roses every once in a while. She missed seeing his blushing face as he handed her the bouquet of flowers. She sighed and started to wash her hands. "I'm just happy to see you two together. Do you have any idea how annoying it was to have to pretend that I didn't know about you two?" Hinata stopped and stared at Ino.

"Y-You knew all along?" Ino giggled and nodded.

"Um yeah, everyone basically knew that something was going on between you two." Hinata blushed and looked down. "I mean no offense but you two stink at hiding things." Hinata could not believe that everyone knew all along. She really was bad at hiding her feelings. "So how's it going with the whole Clan thing?" Hinata shook her head and smiled at her blond friend.

"It is…tiring to say the least. The plans for the coronation are going well though."

"Oh I can't wait to go; I have the perfect Kimono waiting for me at this amazing store." Hinata nodded with a full smile on her face.

"I was….actually wondering if….you know…." Ino raised her eye brow.

"What?" Ino asked.

"Well….S-Shikamaru and I have been together for a while so I was….wondering if he would want to um….stand by me when I become head…" Ino gasped and nearly fell to the ground.

"That's like serious commitment right?!" Hinata nodded slowly. "That's like…making your relationship official OFFICAL!" Hinata nodded once again. To stand in front next to a Hyuga when they achieve head is like showcasing your relationship to the whole world. Ino could not control that happy tears falling from her eyes. "I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Ino grabbed Hinata and brought her into a bone crushing embrace.

"I-I haven't even asked him yet!" Hinata said while slowly losing consciousness.

"He's obviously going to say yes I mean the guy is in love with you." Hinata gasped and jumped out of Ino's arms.

"H-He is?!" Ino grinned and nodded.

"It's totally obvious!" She smiled. 'I mean the way he looks at you; it's got to be love." Hinata smiled at Ino's words. She truly hoped that Shikamaru would say yes to standing next to her, she could not imagine anyone else to be there but him. She did not know how but he had….he had found a place in her heart that could only belong to him. She loved him more and more each day and if he wouldn't be able to stand next to her…she wouldn't know what she would do.

"Thank you Ino…" Ino nodded and looked at the time.

"Damn, I have to go but good luck." Hinata nodded and watched Ino run out of Shikamaru's home to leave Hinata to her art. She took a deep breath than turned back to the stove. She needed to get to work before he gets home.

**SHIKAHINA**

Shikamaru could literally smell the home cooked meal coming from his kitchen, causing his mouth to water. He glanced inside with a small smile on his face as he saw Hinata humming while cooking more of the delicious food that he smelt. He cleared his throat and chuckled seeing Hinata jump with her Byakugan activated.

"Geez, didn't mean to provoke you." Hinata sighed in relief before deactivating her Kekkai Genkai. Shikamaru walked over and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I missed you…."

"I missed you too." Hinata spoke softly with small tears rolling down her eyes. Shikamaru quickly wipe the tears away with his thumb.

"Don't cry Hinata….that's too troublesome." Hinata giggled and wrapped her arms round him.

"For some reason I really missed you saying that." Shikamaru smirked and pulled out a bouquet of roses from his back. Hinata gasped with a smile on her face. Suddenly a thought came to her mind. _'Oh my…Ino's right…' _ Hinata giggled. Shikamaru gave her a confused look.

"What's so funny?" Shikamaru asked the giggling girl in front of him.

"Everyone is right, we are like our Sensei." Shikamaru thought for a moment and sighed.

"Wow, I guess we are." He chuckled before placing the flowers down and wrapping his arms around her. "But I guess that isn't too troublesome, is it?" Hinata shook her head. She looked behind her then back at Shikamaru.

"Oh my you really haven't shaved in a while." Hinata giggled looking at the small patch of hair growing on Shikamaru's jaw. Shikamaru looked away with a blush on his face.

"If you don't like it I can-."

"I think it's cute." Hinata smiled. Shikamaru looked back at her and smirked. "Come on, I have to finish dinner and you have to go and take a shower." Shikamaru's smirk quickly turned to a frown as leaned his head lazily on her shoulder.

"Do I have to?" Hinata sighed. "I'm really hungry."

"No food until you take a shower." Hinata smiled. Shikamaru smirked once more and move to her ear.

"Well if you join me…" Hinata blushed and stepped back, her eyes meeting his. Shikamaru stood up straight and gently touched the top of her head before ruffling it like someone would do with a child. "Just messing with you." Hinata pouted and crossed her arms. "I know I know; I'm off to take the troublesome shower." He said as he walked out of the Kitchen. "But the offer still stands." Hinata shook her head and continued to prepare the large meal that she made for the two.

**SHIKAHINA**

Shikamaru had never had so many delicious dishes in his life. From his favorite food to food that he never thought he would like, she had prepared it all. Shikamaru was glad to have someone like Hinata who, unlike most of the women he knew, knew how to actually cook real food and not food that you simply heat in a microwave. He couldn't hold in his surprise when she told him that all of the food was completely homemade and not boxed or anything, even the drinks were homemade. This was another reason why he was so selfish when it came to Hinata. He wanted no man besides the one's he calls friends to touch the food that he had subconsciously claimed as his.

"Out of a lot of things that I have missed about you, you're cooking has to be on the top of the list." He complimented. Hinata blushed and smiled.

"T-Thank you, I um wanted to apologies for us not seeing much of each other. I know that it must be annoying to have a girlfriend who is so busy." Hinata looked down at her plate nervously.

Shikamaru gave a soft smile. "You know Hinata…I don't really care about any of that. I get that you have a duty to your Clan so I can't be _that _selfish." Hinata looked up at him. "You can be so troublesome sometimes." Hinata giggled.

"So can you." Shikamaru faked offense before smirking. "So, how has your day been so far; it must be interesting to be the assistant and advisor to the Hokage."

He placed his head in his hands. "You would think so but it's really more tiring than I thought it would be. I'm basically his errand boy, going from here to there while he's in his office chowing down on Ramen." He complained with a yawn. "Today I had to go to the Academy to see how the new training program is going. Apparently the kids still haven't been taught to respect their elders."

"You make yourself sound so old." Hinata giggled. "Y-You're only 18."

"Yeah but I feel like I'm 50." He placed his head on her shoulders. "Sometimes I wonder why I took the job in the first place."

"Because you're one of Naruto's closest friends and he trust you." It was true that the only reason why Shikamaru stands that job is because of his friendship with Naruto. But that did not stop Shikamaru from complaining about it every once and a while.

"Yeah I guess you're right…." He looked up. "But what about you? Only a few more days till you become the new Head of your clan." Hinata nodded.

"Sometimes I wish that it didn't have to involve so many rules, like how I how High my hair must be or how many words I have to memorize. It's a lot to worry about." Hinata gasped as she felt Shikamaru's arms around her body lovingly.

"You're gonna do great Hinata….." He said softly. "I believe in you…."

"B-But what if I mess up….What if I fail what if-."

"What if the clouds decided to form an army and attack the village with their magic sky powers?" Shikamaru chuckled. "Hinata, you can't live your life if you keep thinking about what ifs. You just have to know that you're going to be amazing Leader. In the worlds of Naruto, and I'm going to kill myself for saying this….You got to believe it like I believe it." And there goes the stress. Just Shikamaru believing in her was enough for her to go up against any obstacle without fear. He was right; she could not keep thinking about the negative and keep being positive. This was why she loved him so; he can always somehow get her out of the dark place in her mind with just a few words of encouragement. But she wondered….does he feel the same way? Was Ino simply being nice when she said that Shikamaru loved her?

"S-Shikamaru….I have a question….?" Shikamaru moved back to sitting next to Hinata and smiled.

'Go right ahead." Hinata nodded and took a deep breath.

"U-Um…..w-what….um…." She needed to be brave, she needed to do this. "W-What are y-you're feelings towards um….me…." Shikamaru choked on the air he was breathing and looked away. "I-I don't want to r-rush anything but um we've been um together for almost whole year and um….." Shikamaru couldn't help but smile at Hinata.

"Hinata…." He said softly that Hinata felt herself almost faint. "The truth is that…." He gently touched her hands and looked deep into her eyes. "….I love you…" Looking into his deep chocolate eyes, so full of love and care, was enough to prove to Hinata that Shikamaru's words were true. "I loved you since the first time I saw you. The time that we spent together, it only magnified that feeling. I can't imagine my life with any other person in the world but you. I love you and I don't care who or what troublesome thing that tries to get in the way of us because I know that nothing will stop me from being with you." Hinata felt tears fall from her eyes once again.

"S-Shikamaru….." Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him. I-I love you too. I-I was so worried that you wouldn't f-feel the same why….I don't know what I'd do if you….if you…." She could not finish her sentence due to Shikamaru's lips embracing her own. They both quickly stood up without breaking from each other. Shikamaru stopped and stared into Hinata's eyes. They both smiled at each other before embracing in each other's arms. Neither she nor Shikamaru wanted to break apart. They wanted to stay like that till the end of time, never apart….never separated.

"So…what was it that you wanted to ask me?" Suddenly Hinata felt her body shake with nervousness once again. Shikamaru noticed this and frowned. "Hinata, what's wrong?"

"U-Um well I um…." Hinata looked down. "I was um wondering if y-you w-would want to um….." How was Hinata going to word this without sounding awkward? Sure she now knew that Shikamaru loves her but…She also knew that such things as ceremonies, events, or meetings were things that Shikamaru chose to avoid. She knew that he hated those things with a passion and preferred to simply stay home and sleep. So it was hard for Hinata to try and ask him to do something that she knew he did not particularly enjoy.

"Hinata, you know that you can tell me anything, right?" Hinata nodded slowly and let out a deep breath.

"You see Shikamaru…..I was wondering if you u-um would want to um….stand next to me when I become the head?" Hinata closed her eyes with her face completely red from embarrassment.

Shikamaru on the other hand stood there in complete shock. Did Hinata just ask him to stand next to her during her coronation? To have a Hyuga ask someone that was by far one of the Highest honors that someone in Konoha. It would also make their relationship completely official. Normally though, Shikamaru would try to find an excuse to not attend one of these events but he quickly put aside his own needs for the woman in front of him.

"Well….I guess so….though it's gonna be pretty troublesome." Hinata looked up and stared at him as if he had said that he would give her eternal life.

"R-Really…?"

"Well I can't have my girlfriend go up there all alone now can't I?" Hinata let a huge smile on her face. Shikamaru was caught off by Hinata tackling him to the ground lovingly.

"Thank you, thank you!" Hinata attacked his face with tiny kisses.

"Geez, if I get treated like this every time I say yes to going somewhere, I think I might be saying yes a lot more." Hinata giggled and kissed him again but slower with more passion. "I love you Hinata."

"I love you too." The two smiled at each other before connecting their lips once more.

**SHIKAHINA**

It's been days since that fateful dinner and both were literally on cloud nine that entire week. People said that they even saw Shikamaru smile once in a while. But that was not important right now. The day that Hinata would look back as one of the most important days of her life; the day that she would finally take the title as the Leader of the Hyuga Clan. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Her hair was up in a high bun with beautiful golden pins sticking out gracefully as shining chains hung off them. Her Kimono was a soft white with black and blue trimmings. The design on the bottom was of small birds flying in swirl like motions. She looked outside to see pretty much the whole village cheering and celebrating the day that Hinata was to become the Leader. Seeing how much they all believed in her brought a warm feeling to her nervous heart.

"You look beautiful." Hinata jump slightly and looked back to see her father standing at her doorway. Hinata blush and looked down.

"Thank you Father…" Hinata stood up and bowed. Hiashi shook his head and chuckled.

"Hinata, you do not have to bow to me anymore, I am not the head." Hinata looked up and smiled. "You know, you remind more of your mother every single day." Hinata's smile lessened but still remained. "She would be proud to see you, you do realize that."

"S-She would…?" Hiashi motioned for Hinata to sit with him on her bed.

"Of course she would. You have grown to be a beautiful strong woman." He looked down. "I'm sorry that….That I've treated you wrong so long ago. I was hurt by your mother and my brother's death. I just…I knew you had the potential to become the strongest Leader this clan would ever have; I just wanted you to see it as well." Hinata couldn't believe the words that were coming from her father's mouth. "I love you…my daughter." Hinata quickly wrapped her arms around her father.

"T-Thank you….Father…" Hiashi chuckled and returned the embrace before helping her stand up.

"Now come, it is almost time." Hinata nodded and gently wiped the tears off her face. Hinata slowly wrapped her arms around her father's arm and took a deep breath as they walked out of her room and into the hall, ready to great the awaiting crowd.

**SHIKAHINA**

Shikamaru felt his heart race as he looked down at the large crowd cheering Hinata's name. He also felt proud in a way. To have all these people cheering for Hinata who he knew deserved every single cheer, was something that he never thought he would be standing in front of. Suddenly the cheering was seized by the booing voice of Hinata's Father. Shikamaru and everyone looked up at him and listen to his words of pride for his eldest child. Shikamaru glanced at the other Hyugas and knew that they were wondering why he was there. He knew that this would happen, that her family would not fully accept this relationship but he did not care; he was there for Hinata and not for them. He looked over to see Hanabi with a huge grin on her face. It was obvious that she was proud of her older sister, probably more than anyone here.

"And now, I am proud to bring out the new head of this Clan. I have seen her grow from a young child to a strong, beautiful woman, and I am proud to call her not just the head of the Clan but my daughter as well. I would now like to welcome the New Leader of a generation of Hyuga, Lady Hinata." Everyone stood in shock as Hinata walked out from the curtains with grace and beauty. Small petals of the white flowers that hung above them snowed down on her as she continued to walk to the front of the stage. Shikamaru had never seen anything as beautiful as her, she was like an angel; a beautiful angel that had graced the undeserving world with her presence. Shikamaru gulped and blushed when she sent him a small smile before facing the crowd.

"Thank you father…." She bowed to him. "I know that this is a huge responsibility, something that some are not prepared for…and for a time I thought that I was not prepared as well. But seeing how much this village has grown…seeing how much I have grown with the help of the people beside me and in front of me, I knew that this was my destiny." She glanced at her sides with a smile. "I want to make this Clan into not just a simple ninja clan but…a family. I want to connect the branches with the main, not separate them more. No longer will the Main branch hold a power over the side, no more will there be fear and hate against one another. With the help of the people beside me and you….we can build a stronger clan!" Everyone cheered loudly as Hinata finished her speech. Never has Shikamaru seen such a fire in her eyes, such a will. It made his chest felt with great hope for the clan, for the village.

**SHIKAHINA**

"Thank you very much." Hinata bowed to an older Hyuga as they gave her congratulations on becoming the Head. She looked over at Shikamaru who had a bored expression on his face. "Um Shikamaru, if you're r-really that bored then-." Shikamaru smiled at her before kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm not bored just a little tired that's all, sitting up there for hours was not necessary easy." Hinata giggled and sighed.

"I'm sorry; it was longer than I thought it would be." Hinata was about to kiss him back when the elders walked up to them with frowns on their faces.

"Lady Hinata, I do not think that public showing of affection is respectable for someone of her status." An older man said. Shikamaru frowned and held onto Hinata's arm tightly. _'Not five minutes after she was named the Leader of the Clan these guys decided to be assholes.' _ Shikamaru thought.

"I am sorry but I do not wish to hide how I feel about Shikamaru." Hinata countered. The older man narrowed his eyes and turned away.

"Now if you guys don't mind, I would like to steal your Leader for a second." He grabbed Hinata's hand and walked away. They unfortunately haven't spent much time together after the ceremony due to the party that was held after world. Nothing but fake smiles and drunken antics was all Shikamaru thought of these kinds of events. But he couldn't really complain though. The most uncomfortable thing though was the knowing smirks and judgmental stares from the older generation. He saw this coming but it still caught him off guard when someone asked if he was going to propose to her soon. He even overheard some of them betting on how long it might take till there will be a new heir. That was enough to make Shikamaru want to escape the party for a few moments. He looked around as he found himself and Hinata inside the garden of the Hyuga clan. The large flowers that decorated the grounds brought a peaceful air to Shikamaru. He looked up at the moon then back at Hinata, who was glowing in the moonlight.

"Hinata….." Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her waist. "….we finally have some time to be alone." Hinata nodded with a blush.

"So many people were so kind…but it was a little annoying that I couldn't talk to you much." Shikamaru smirked.

"You know, I don't actually feel like talking." Hinata gave him a confused look before shock covered her face as Shikamaru smashed his lips onto hers. She quickly closed her eyes and kissed him back with just as much passion. Eventually however Shikamaru pulled back with a smirk on still on his face. The smirk however disappeared as he stared into her soft eyes. "Hinata…I love you…."

Hinata smiled. "I love you too…." They stood like that for what felt like hours, just staring into each other's eyes. The both slowly leaned into each other until their lips met in a soft yet loving kiss. They did not need to speak anymore, for the words that were needed to be said were transmitted through this small act. Shikamaru knew that his Sensei was looking down on him with a smirk on his face. It was true….he was like his sensei. He smoked like his Sensei; he fought like his Sensei….he might even one day grow a beard. But the one think that he knew deep down in his hard was that the one thing that he had in common with his Sensei was that he too loved and adored a strong and beautiful woman. Like his Sensei he would bring her flowers out of nowhere, be teased by younger generation and fight for her and his future children. He was like his Sensei and he didn't think that was so bad.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you liked this little one shot of mine. I know that it isn't as good as most of mine but this was also sort of a way for you guys to know that I'm still alive and kicking. Now this is defiantly a one shot and I don't really plan on continuing this. This is just the beginning however on my SHIKAHINA adventures, I still have huge plans for this couple including many stories and one shots hahaha so till then! :D**


End file.
